darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jakerl
Welcome, Jakerl! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! : [[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:27, 11 August 2007 (UTC) BURRITO DEATH! Do not tempt the wrath of the almighty tiny burrito! Your blasphemy has been reverted...for now. --School of Thrawn 101 04:16, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Categories Hey, nice job with all the category edits. If we had an award on Darthipedia, you'd get one. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 07:15, 28 August 2007 (UTC) *To add to that, you now have the most edits to the site. Congratulations! :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 07:17, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Wiki Wars Episode VI Hey, nice job with everything on that. However, I have an idea for it that would fit in just nicely, instead of doing all of that. The entire cast from the previous movies would show up at the wedding of Nerd and his computer where all hell breaks loose. Oprah and Dr. Phil begin kill each other, Jerry Springer and The Toilet have a love scene, a few things like that. I'm not good with adding plots to articles, so.... supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 16:43, 31 August 2007 (UTC) *Ok, I'll add it--JakerlComplain here : 21:34, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. Oh, and look on #swgames. I'm on now. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 20:46, 1 September 2007 (UTC) IRC Hey, can you come to the SWGames IRC when you get the chance? supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 00:10, 12 September 2007 (UTC) SG1 I havn't seen him in awile, do you know what happened to him, he said he had something to show me and i keep leaving messages on his talk page, oh and could you write a new feature articel PLEASE, its been up for over a month and im not good at writting them. --Fell Skyhawk , 02:07, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the Help Thanks for voting for the Darth Plagueis article, Jakerl. I did get carried away with the whole "please don't kick me out" thing, which was stupid, and I admit to that (if you believe this lame excuse, I will destroy your planet). That article was tough to work on and I appreciate all the help I can get with getting it recognized, so thanks for that also. Darth PlagueisYOU DON'T KNOW THE POWER OF THE DARK SIDE!!! 23:49, 18 September 2007 (UTC) SWGames Are you going to come to Gammers meeting. , 02:05, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Steve Perry rocks! Hey, I know vote-farming is deeply frowned upon, but bugger it, support this, or else. :-P supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 07:07, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Wiki Wars: The Musical Sure, have at it. That sounds like a cool idea. Just make sure to add it to the Wiki Wars article and the Wiki Wars template. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 05:51, 22 September 2007 (UTC) *And, btw, nice Weird Al image, it's great! Speaking of Weird Al, I have something about him to tell you on the IRC, you might like. Remember the William Shatner thing on MySpace? Well, like that. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 06:24, 22 September 2007 (UTC) **Additionally to that, I also completed the opening segment of Game Wars Episode I. It took me a while to get the appropriate opening music for it, but I finally found it. I'll show you next time I see you. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 08:38, 22 September 2007 (UTC) IRC Sorry, I'm not sure what to do. I wish there was, but I have no idea what's wrong. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 22:37, 24 September 2007 (UTC) *lol, I'm off MySpace now. I'm not sure, did you actually get on? Because it's not showing you coming on. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 22:38, 24 September 2007 (UTC) **Uh, you may not have much luck at #jedipedia. Didn't know you spoke another language. :-P supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 22:41, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ***Sorry, Graestan and I were speaking Finnish on #jedipedia. Keira came back. Try now. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 22:56, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ****Sorry, don't know what else to do. Hopefully, this will pass over soon. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 22:59, 24 September 2007 (UTC) *****Keira has new commands to show you, when you get the chance. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 15:41, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Possible new Keir game Hey, Jakerl, I have a new guessing game idea in mind for Keira that should be fairly simple to make. However, it could take some time to do it, taking a few days or so modifying a script I already have. I don't know if I should do it if it's just gonna be some game that nobody plays again. I'll explain more on the IRC. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 13:45, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Depression? What is this? Depression at a humor wiki? Snap out of it, lad! Fight it! (Note: Karohalva speaks from experience.) *That is challenge... Go download "Chosen One" #1-7 from here: http://www.thebardstale.com/music.htm Perhaps it will put troubles into perspective. Karohalva Zaludt! **Hey, I just saw about that. I've been struggling with the same problem for the past year or so, and it has been tough. But I did find that taking time off can really help with these problems. So take off as much time as you need, and I'll be seeing you soon. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 18:04, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome back Hey, Jakerl, nice to see you again. I have a few things I'd like to discuss on the IRC next time I see you invlolving Game Wars. I haven't accomplished much with it yet still because of my time off, but hope to get more done soon. Well, anyway, again, welcome back, and see ya. :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 03:28, 12 October 2007 (UTC) IRC again I'm on now. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 20:11, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Game Wars Episode V: Insert Title Here I have the script for Game Wars Ep. V "done". It's not as long as the fourth movie (I didn't want it to be that long, I'll explain why), but bigger than the first, second, and third. I did a couple re-writes here and there on the script I had previously given you, so a few minor things have changed in the beginning. However, I'd like for you to make changes. I don't consider it to be perfect, but still in a way, better than the fourth, as it establishes Quinlanfan as a new character and such. We get very little Skeith in it, but in a way, you are the main character of this one, it follows you a lot. Hope all of this makes sense. ;-) See ya on the IRC. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:45, 14 October 2007 (UTC) *Yeah, sorry about that. What you witnessed was my Internet connection going dead. It showed I was on for a little bit longer than I actually was, so I was chatting with myself, I guess. :D However, while it was out, I had a lot of free time on my hands, so I created TONS of Game Wars concept art. About twenty images. I'm getting on the IRC now, so if you're around, please come. :) supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 00:36, 17 October 2007 (UTC) IRC, when you get the chance supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 00:55, 19 October 2007 (UTC) We Didn't Pop the Tire We Didn't Pop the Tire lyrics have been completed. It took more than an hour and a half to complete, but they are done. What I did was I re-read the Darth Nerd article and found some of the bigger points in his life then added it to the song so it somewhat rymed. I'll give it to you on the IRC. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 01:40, 24 October 2007 (UTC) GIMP Open GIMP and press "Tab". That should solve your problem. I just download GIMP 2.4 about an hour ago and experienced the same problem myself. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 00:54, 25 October 2007 (UTC) IRC 'kay, I'll try to make it around then. I might be a bit late, I haven't gotten any sleep in a while, so I might be asleep then. I have something I wanna discuss with you, too. I downloaded this program last night which inspired an idea for Game Wars/HoloNet that I think you and other users might like. I'll explain more later. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 14:43, 26 October 2007 (UTC) *Additionally, you know how we talked about making Game Wars 3D in the future? I think the time has come when we can do that.... ;-) supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 07:49, 28 October 2007 (UTC) **I'm leaving all these messages so I don't forget to tell you them later on. I had yet another idea for a possible "friendship", so to speak, involving Game Wars and something else, maybe even a crossover situation. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 09:24, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ***I'm on now. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 12:44, 31 October 2007 (UTC) COB Just a reminder that the Council of Blood is on Tonight in #darthipedia at 11PM wiki time. Your input would be most welcome and we would like you to attend. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 15:30, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Where ye be? Well, it's been about a month now. I think you said you would be gone for about a week. Well, I hope everything's okay. Skeith and I are on the IRC talking about where you could be right now. Anyway, when you get back, I have a few Game Wars webisodes written, you'll probably like. I decided to go in a bit of a different direction for the first season. But the rest of them will be like we talked about. Plus, I made Fell a writer. I gave him all of the scripts to review, plus he might be doing some animation. Mostly space battles and whatnot. So, well, I hope you come back soon. See ya. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 02:40, 26 November 2007 (UTC) *From the looks of it, I assume you have left us for good, being as it's been over a month now since you left, and you were only supposed to be gone a week. I am very sorry to hear that. Like I said above, I hope everything's okay. If you ever read this, please know that you will be greatly missed to both the Darthipedia community, and the SWGames community. As far as HoloNet goes, the second issue is going out be out soon, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to take over as head of it. And that goes for Game Wars right now. Just temporarily, though. Also, BobafettH23 is back and editing now, so he'll be able to help me with that. You're still going to be credited as writer, though, as you did help write the majority of the best episodes/movies. The first season has been written, btw, and we're in the middle of writing the second season. Third season also has a few episodes done, too. Well, hopefully you'll read this soon. If you do decide to come back, you know where to find me. See you around, and thanks for everything.... supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 04:24, 11 December 2007 (UTC) (P.S. -- I'll perma-ban Skeith like you last requested if you come back. :-P) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Award 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:33, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Sesame Street Sesame Street is now an Article of Eviltude, will make a nice addition to your userpage, Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:12, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Featured Sith Feel free to add to your userpage now that it has become a Featured Sith. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 06:16, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, we remember you. In fact, we are talking about you in IRC right now. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 13:50, March 30, 2010 (UTC)